Ice Cream
by T-bear3000
Summary: Logan Rogue. It’s late, Rogue can’t sleep and she wants some chocolate ice cream


Ice Cream PG-13 or R depending on how good your imagination is.

Logan/ Rogue. It's late, Rogue can't sleep and she wants some chocolate ice cream.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. Don't sue, I am a college student with no money, all you would get from me would be a few packs of Ramen noodles.

A/N: First story I have ever posted. Has not been beta read, so all mistakes are mine. I'm a history major who has never really written fiction before, so give me your opinions please. Feedback is like good chocolate, you can never have too much of it.

Can't sleep. Logan is on a mission so I can't sleep. It's as simple as that.

Just a routine pick-up they said, nothing big they said. So why did they have to send Logan and Scott if it was so "routine"? Logan and Scott are the heavy hitters. They aren't usually sent out on the "routine" missions, not together. They could have sent Jean and Storm for the pick up. Yeah, yeah, I know they couldn't have gone; Jean being pregnant and all and Storm still on the mend of the last "routine" mission. Well they could have sent me and Scott. Heh, like Logan would have let slide. Ok, they could have sent me and Logan together. No, Scott would have nixed that one claiming we wouldn't get anything done. We would get stuff done, just not what Scott wanted.

Graaah! I just want Logan home, with me, in bed. Not on some buddy trip with Scooter. Is that really too much to ask?

Well I have two options here. One, lie here in this big empty bed and try to sleep alone and end up staying up all night worrying about Logan. Or two, go down stairs find some chocolate and stay up all night worrying about Logan.

Choices, choices, and the winner is….

Chocolate.

Shocker huh?

Ok get out of bed. Turn on the light? Nah, I can see ok in the dark. Burrr… it's cold in here. Robe, robe, where is my robe? There it is, on the chair.

Ow! Christ! Stubbed my toe!

What the hell!

Right that box of crap Logan brought up. Why the hell did he leave it in the middle of the floor for? I will have to talk to him when he gets back.

Ok, robe, chair, right. Ok got it, just pull it on. Now where are my slippers? Damn back over by the bed. Do I really need them? Yeah, I do. The hard wood floors are really cold at night. Sigh Ok back to the bed. Careful, shuffle feet, do not stub toe again. Ok back at the bed, now where are those damn slippers? Aha! Found them! Ok I found one. Jeez, there did the other one go. It's not like it could run away or anything. Heh, that would be funny to see. Rogue's rogue bunny slipper hopping down the hall.

Ok no more bad puns; are there really any other kind? Find the slipper. On the floor, looking under the bed. Wow really can't see anything under here. I should turn on a light, but it's alllll the way over there and I am allll the way over here. Oh well, I will just have to do it by touch. I hope there is nothing under here that will bite me.

Alright hand under bed. Feeling around, nothing, nothing, bunny but of the dust kind, nothing, hello what's this? Humm…a pair of my panties that have not met their death by claw. That's different. Well I'm sure that'll change next time I wear them. Ok back to searching , nothing, nothing. Oh something fury. I really hope that is my slipper. Pull it out. Success!

Now slippers on feet, robe over pajamas, which is really just one of Logan's flannels and a pair of sweats pants, and down for my chocolate.

Wow it's really quite out here in the halls. Well it should be. It's a school night and lights out was over an hour ago. Crap that means if I find a kid up and about I will have to punish them, or at least give them a talking to, or a stern look, yeah I think I will go with the look. The joys of being an X-women and a teacher.

Oh the moon is full tonight. It makes the hall look all glowy and stuff. Yeah, definitely a good teacher. Well it's not like I'm teaching English or something, you have a little more leeway with art, I think.

Ok almost to the kitchen, just around the corner, not another soul in sight. Yes home free. The kitchen is mine. Now to find the chocolate.

Cabinet, let's see, open boxes of cereal, fruit snacks, peanut butter. Down a shelf, cans of microwaveable soups and pasta. Easy to make, don't trust too many kids with the stove. No chocolate. Crap.

Moving on to the pantry, closed boxes of the same, just more of it. Wait do I see marshmallow and grahams crackers? That's right we are going to have s'mores at the cook out later this week. That means there has to be some chocolate bars in here somewhere. Grrrrrr… where are they? Well crap. There is an open spot by the marshmallows. sigh The house is full of angsty teenagers and all their drama, of course all the chocolate would go missing. Jubes, Kitty and I did the same thing at that age.

Those were fun times. Sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night to snag some chocolate or to have Kitty phase into the Professor's liquor cabinet. Good times, good times.

Mental note, have Scott buy chocolate bars before the weekend and have them hidden.

But that won't help me now. So now what?

Well maybe there is a can of icing or some hot coco mix, or hell some chocolate syrup to mix with some milk would do. Wait! That's it! I think I have some ice cream left from the last time I went to the store. To the freezer! I know I hid a thing of Ben and Jerry's in here. Deep in the back. If those damn kids got their hands on it, I will have a fit. Move a side the frozen waffles and bags of veggies and…is that….

"….a Twinkie?"

No matter because, praise the Lord, there in the back is my ice cream.

Now, how to release it from its icy home? Pull on it a little bit. Not moving. Pull al little more. Damn it's stuck. I half way wish Johnny was here. Fine wiggle it back and forth and PULL!

YES! It's mine, all mine.

Now where is that spoon.

Spoon, check, open ice cream, check, now I will just lean back on the counter and enjoy.

Ah, the first sweet taste. I will just close my eyes and savior the sweet taste of victory.

"What type you got there darlin'?"

"Meep!" God that scared me. Hey! Logan's home! He is just standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, sans shirt, looking calm as you can be, and slightly amused if that smirk is any thing to go by. How long has he been there? Well no matter, but I think I will just have to go over there and wipe that smirk off his face, won't I? There is no better why to do that then with a kiss.

That's right sugar I will just come over there and wrap my arms around your neck, with ice cream and spoon still firmly in my grasp and give you a big kiss.

Wow.

"Mmmmmm"

Damn, I don't know which one of us made that sound.

"Grrrrr"

Heh. That was him. Damn it is good to have you back. I know it has been only a few hours, but, God, I missed you. You go ahead and deepen this kiss all you want honey. Oh yeah, you're trying to steal a taste of my ice cream from my lips aren't you?

Oh, why are you pulling back? It was starting to get really good. Humph he's still smirking, and now he's licking his lips.

"Chocolate?" Damn that eye brow. "Care to share some darlin'?"

Just going to pull back a little from you sugar and get a firm grip on my ice cream.

"Mine"

Well I didn't know that eye brow could go any higher. I'm impressed. Hey wait a minuet here. Why are you walking me backwards? Oof. That would be the counter. Huh. And now I am sitting on the counter, with you firmly between my legs. Yeah I feel you grinding into me. It feels so good. Moving fast tonight sweetie?

"Sure you won't share a little bit?"

"Mine," just going to give you a little pout.

Why are you leaning in to me, you aren't getting any of my ice cream. Oh God, now his lips are right by my ear. I can feel his breath.

"Just a little, tiny taste."

God he just licked the outside of my ear and bit the lobe. I could feel the heat all the way down to my belly And now is making a trail of kisses down my neck. He's not going to, he's not going to, yeah he did. That little spot on my neck, right were it meets my shoulder, he gently bit it.

"Ohhhh God"

And that would be me as a full body shudder goes though. How does he do that? I think my desire for him has just increased ten fold, if that is possible.

Wait what are you doing? Don't pull back! Damn! Now he is looking at me with a lot of desire and little of bit of mirth with those beautiful eyes of his. There goes that damn eye brow again. He can probable smell how much I want him.

What?

Oh yeah the ice cream which is now firmly clamped between our bodies. Well maybe if I give him some he will get back to kissing me.

Just a little scrapped off the top. That's right sugar you just lean in and take it right from my spoon.

Oops. Guess I will take that. Too slow sugar, all mine. Oh, are you growling at me sugar? Now why are you doing that?

"It's not very nice to tease the Wolverine, Marie."

"And what are you going to do about it? Oof! Mmmmm"

A kiss. If that is the punishment for teasing the Wolverine, then I will have to tease you a hell of a lot more often, sweetie.

I'm just going to put my ice cream down and wrap my arms around you. Run my hands into your hair and play with it at the nape of your neck. I know you like that baby. If the not so little Logan between your legs is any indication I'd say you're enjoying this, a lot. I think I will just have to wiggle my hips into you I little bit. Yeah you're liking that too, aren't you?

No! And once again you are pulling back from me. Well I will just wrap my legs around you so you don't get too far. Heh was that a groan I just heard? Yeah just put your forehead against mine, sugar and do try to stop panting.

"God I want you"

I know you do honey.

"All I wanted was to eat some ice cream and then go back to bed." Throw in big innocent eyes, flutter the eyelashes a bit, and a little pout and the mighty Wolverine is putty in my hands.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go to bed then eat some ice cream." God his voice is so deep, I could feel it rumble all though me.

What is that I see in your eyes my dear Logan? Is that a promise of things to come? Heh more bad puns. Well maybe we should take this upstairs before one of the kids walks in or something, because I'm sure this is not the type of education Scooter has in mind for the little kiddies.

"Sounds good to me, sugar."

"Grab your ice cream."

Ok I have the ice cream now what? Whoah! I think I am capable of walking but if you insist on carrying my then don't let me stop you. I will just wrap my legs around your waist so I won't fall, not that you would drop me, but I feel a little safer. Yeah that's it, I feel safer.

Yay! More kisses. But how does Logan know where he is going. No time to think about that when there is this wonderful man making me feel wonderful things.

Slam What was that? Oh that was the bedroom door closing. How did we get here so fast? Maybe Logan is secretly a teleporter. Have to remember to ask him later, much later, because, well I can't think about that now, not when Logan's lips are on my breast. Oof and now we are on the bed. How did he miss the box on the floor? Don't care. Really don't care about anything but his tongue swirling over my hard nipple.

Hand on other my breast over my shirt, pinching, and now the hand is under my shirt. Getting impatient, hun? Rip Yeah getting impatient, there goes the buttons, I'll find them later, much later. Ah, warm lips on my skin. Love that, I love I can finally control my skin, I really do.

"Urgg," watch the teeth, the nipple is a little sensitive right now. Yeah another swirl with your tongue, that's better.

Hey wait don't pull back, why are you pulling back, get back down here. Now! Wait, what? Oh. Pants. Yeah yours can go. Belt bu-bye, pants see ya later. No underwear? No surprise. Well damn, I see your ready, more than ready by the looks of it. And I'm not that far behind.

Now why are you looking at me like that? So what if I was checking you out? I have that privilege and me alone and don't you forget it mister.

Oh, you want my pants gone too. Well I guess they can go too. And there they go.

"Grrrrr"

Heh, you like my new black lace panties? Guess you do. snickt Hello claws, good bye underwear, you were not long for the world. I really need to talk to him about all the underwear destruction. I think when the ladies at lingerie shop know your name, size and style preference; things are a little out of hand. I could go commando, I wonder if he would like that.

Now come back up here and kiss me damn it. Yeah that's nice.

No more thinking tonight, not when Logan is kissing his way down my body. Where are his hands? Oh they have the ice cream and spoon.

And he, and he is…

"Oh God Logan!"

End


End file.
